


Sin Circus

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain), YokubouNoRain



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Starker Week Latina 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Dean es arrastrado por Peter a un pueblo que no figura en el mapa gracias a una de sus visiones.En el lugar, van a meterse hasta el cuello en un caso, y les resultará difícil salir sin ayuda.Séptimo día de laStarker Week Latina 2020.Prompts elegidos: Crossover y de enemigos a amantes.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Peter Parker & Dean Winchester, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	Sin Circus

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este fic es de la canción de Unlike Pluto que pueden escuchar [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qiMlcAnurQ).
> 
> No hay spoilers de **_Supernatural_** , pero si viste la serie vas a agarrar varias referencias, y de paso, vas a hacer feliz al Cap entendiéndolas.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y Supernatural me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Jim Beaver, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Dean observaba de reojo al muchacho agitado a su lado. Recién se había tomado un analgésico para que le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza. Cuando él se dio cuenta de la preocupada mirada esmeralda atravesándolo, le sonrió.   
—O sigues mirándome, o sigues prestando atención al camino. De lo contrario, vamos a chocar.   
Dean resopló antes de encender la radio.   
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Estás equivocado si piensas que estas cosas tienen un efecto inmediato, Dean.   
—Yo no soy el que se está muriendo de dolor de cabeza culpa de un par de visiones.  
—¿Sabes? Me encantaría que tú las tuvieras a ver si son tan divertidas. ¡Ahí!  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Gira a la izquierda!  
—¡No puedo, idiota! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Me meto en el otro carril?!  
—¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora!  
—Carajo, Peter —refunfuñando, Dean hizo girar a su Chevrolet Impala de 1967 a la izquierda. Pudo sentir cómo el vehículo que venía por el carril correcto le rozó el guardabarros unos escalofríos le recorrió la espalda—. Más te vale que mi Baby esté bien, porque vas a lamer cada rasguño, ¿entendiste? —Peter se sonrió con ambas manos aferradas al tablero del “bebé” de Dean. La cabeza le dolía un poco menos. Dean tenía ese efecto en él. A decir verdad, Dean tenía efectos diversos en él, dependiendo de la circunstancia—. ¿Este es el sitio?  
El aludido miraba por la ventanilla, esperando encontrar algo que se asemejara con algún fragmento de la visión que los hizo salir a las apuradas de Wisconsin. Cuando el Impala se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo vio algo que llamó su atención: el cartel de neón de un motel.   
—Dean —lo llamó, pero el aludido pareció no percatarse de ello. Peter se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó una segunda vez—, Dean.  
—¿Qué?  
Dean no lo había admitido, pero Peter tampoco era tan ignorante como para no darse cuenta que su compañero tenía, como mínimo, algún problema de audición teniendo en cuenta que a una temprana edad su padre lo había sometido a un entrenamiento militar con la esperanza que él lo sucediera en el negocio familiar de cazar monstruos que aparecen en la oscuridad. Uno de ellos había asesinado a su madre y había secuestrado a un hermano que Dean no recordaba.  
—Es aquí. Estoy seguro —dijo Peter, sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla.   
—¿Quieres que nos queremos aquí? —el muchacho asintió con la cabeza—. Déjame buscar un lugar para estacionar. 

* * *

Del mismo modo en que John le enseñó a Dean, y Dean le enseñó a Peter, él los registró a ambos en la habitación más cercana a la salida de emergencia. En el peor de los casos, era la única opción que tenían para sobrevivir. Claro que se volvió el compañero de cacería de Dean, eso nunca sucedió. Dejaron sus bolsos al lado de las camas y se acostaron. Aunque a los pocos minutos Peter pudo oír la calma respiración de Dean, él no pudo conciliar el sueño. Las últimas visiones que había tenido lo tenían bastante perturbado. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se levantó y salió a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora. Ya que no podía dormir, haría algo productivo y se pondría a buscar qué sucedía en ese pueblo. 

* * *

Dean oía gota de lluvia repicando en sus oídos, se revolvió en la cama y se cubrió los oídos con la almohada. De repente, se sentó de un salto, sorprendiendo a Peter que estaba sentado en torno a la mesa. Su rostro expresaba cansancio. Peter estaba al borde de la carcajada. Dean hasta parecía un niño con el cabello alborotado.   
—¿Te desperté?   
El aludido tardó unos momentos en responder. Se acomodó el amuleto que tenía alrededor del cuello y se levantó.   
—Vete al demonio…   
Después de una taza de café que Peter le preparó, Dean cambió de cara.   
—¿Puedo hablarte ahora? —con un gesto de mano, Dean le dio camino libre—. Hubo cinco desapariciones en los últimos meses. En las primeras semanas se realizaron las investigaciones pertinentes, allanamientos, todo. Pero en el transcurso de un mes los casos quedaron en suspenso y sin ningún tipo de seguimiento.   
—¿Algo que conecte a las víctimas?   
—Hay algo que conecta a cada uno de los habitantes mayores de edad del pueblo —Dean lo miró. Peter giró la computadora portátil para que Dean viera la pantalla—. Un club llamado Antemoesa —Dean terminó su café de un sorbo y se puso de pie—. ¿Recuperaste las energías?   
—¿Un club nocturno? Obvio que sí.   
Peter se sonrió.

* * *

Dean estacionó el Impala frente al local. Aunque estaba cerrado, esperaba encontrar a alguien que fuera útil -sobre todo a alguna de las bailarinas.   
—Te quedas aquí —le dijo a Peter después de apagar el motor del vehículo.   
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
—¿Cómo que por qué? Eres menor.   
—Soy mayor de edad.   
—¿Lo eres?   
—Desde agosto del año pasado.   
—¿Ah, sí? Nunca me dijiste. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Dean palmeándole la espalda—. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Dean bajó del Impala y cruzó la calle que lo separaba del club. Al darse cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave, usó un par de herramientas para abrir la cerradura y entrar. Peter, dentro del vehículo, resopló y se cruzó de brazos.   
—Si no regresa en quince minutos, entro. 

* * *

Pese a que afuera el sol brillaba, adentro, el club estaba ligeramente oscuro. El aroma a sexo ya le resultaba nauseabundo, incluso a él. Entendía un poco el por qué del éxito del club en el lugar, pero, ¿por qué en un pueblo de poca monta? Y si realmente eso estaba relacionado con la desaparición de personas, de igual manera, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había detrás?   
Cruzó la recepción y entró al salón principal. Había mesas por todos lados, una larga barra de tragos y un escenario en el fondo. Sobre la pasarela había un hombre tan alto como el palo que se extendía desde la pasarela al techo. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y un saco de un color añil haciendo juego y una larga bufanda que reflejaba la tenue luz del lugar.   
—¿Qué haces tú aquí?   
—Eh… Yo… Sí —Dean tragó saliva en seco. Ese tipo realmente era alto. Y él no podía decidir si le gustaba más la barba de meses sin recortar que le decoraba el mentón o su color de ojos que parecía reunir todos los colores existentes—. Sí —reiteró mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Finalmente, Dean le enseñó una identificación del F.B.I—. ¿Podría hacerle un par de preguntas?   
—Seguro. 

* * *

En el Impala, Peter ya se había impacientado.   
—A la mierda, yo me voy.   
Salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada trasera del club. Sorprendentemente, estaba abierta. Aunque no hubiera demasiada iluminación para bajar las escaleras de concreto, un cazador siempre tenía que estar preparado para todo. Sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y se metió a la boca del lobo. Llegando al final de las escaleras, oyó un sonido. Apagó la linterna y siguió a oscuras. Se agachó para terminar de bajar los escalones que le quedaban y cuando la vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad vio a una pareja teniendo sexo. Peter sintió que definitivamente él no tenía que estar ahí, pero aunque tratara de mover sus pies, no le respondían. En cambio, sus ojos no se apartaban de los movimientos de aquella pareja. O, a decir verdad, de los movimientos del hombre sobre el cuerpo de la mujer cuya espalda estaba pegada contra la fila de casilleros y sus brazos y piernas se aferraban como serpientes al cuerpo de su amante que, a diferencia suya, estaba vestido de pies a cabeza, pero sin dejar de embestir a la mujer que sostenía de los muslos. De pronto, Peter pudo sentir la mirada de ese hombre posándose sobre él. Lo único que pudo ver fue el reflejo de la luz en sus gotas de sudor y una mirada aún más oscura que el ambiente en el que se encontraban. Sintiendo que sus piernas recuperaban la sensibilidad, Peter volvió rápidamente por donde vino, y se encerró en el Impala haciéndose un ovillo. Nunca antes había sentido su corazón latiendo con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera las incontables veces que estuvo al borde de la muerte. 

* * *

El hombre con el que Dean se había encontrado estaba al otro lado de la barra, haciéndose un trago.   
—¿Quieres uno?   
—Estoy en horario laboral, pero si tienes un whisky…  
—Seguro —el hombre se arregló el cabello y vertió el líquido ambarino en un vaso—. Aquí tienes.   
—Gracias.   
—¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, agente?   
—Este club sí que ha despegado, ¿no?   
—Sólo hemos tenido buena suerte.   
—¿Por qué abrir un club en un lugar así?   
Su oyente esperó a que bebiera un sorbo de bebida y se relamiera los labios.   
—Fue una decisión arriesgada, es verdad. Pero, dígame, agente, ¿a usted no le gusta divertirse de vez en cuando?   
Mierda.   
Dean sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. No sabía si quería agarrarlo contra la barra de bebidas o que él lo agarrara contra las botellas. Se aclaró la garganta y terminó su bebida.   
—Sí, he oído que ustedes, ¿cómo decirlo? Revivieron este pueblo.   
—Así mismo.   
—Me imagino que tiene un socio, ¿no? ¿Podría saber dónde está?   
El aludido miró para todos lados y vio aparecer en el lugar a un segundo hombre de traje.   
—¡Ah! Allí está. Tony, ven un momento, por favor.   
El hombre en cuestión era más bajo que el sujeto con el que Dean estaba hablando, de contextura un poco ancha y, sin embargo, poseía una cintura envidiable.   
—¿Sí?   
—Agente, él es mi socio, Tony. Tony, él es el agente…   
—Forester —le dijo Dean, extendiéndole la mano—, Dean Forester. Encantado.   
Tony lo miró de arriba abajo.   
—Igualmente. Sam, ¿ya terminas?   
—¿Necesita algo más, agente?   
—¿Saben algo de las desapariciones que ocurrieron desde hace unos meses?   
—Sí —respondió Tony sentándose sobre una banqueta frente a la barra—… Creo que la policía dejó de investigar, ¿no? ¿Para eso vino el F.B.I.?  
—Sí. A nosotros no se nos escapa nada.  
—Ya veo…  
—Tengo entendido que todos fueron sus clientes.   
—Bueno… Técnicamente, todos los adultos de este pueblo son nuestros clientes. También los viajeros.   
—Cuando estuvieron aquí, ¿recuerdan algún tipo de comportamiento extraño? ¿Olores extraños, quizás?   
—Todos tenemos comportamientos extraños cuando nos desinhibimos a causa del alcohol o por la emoción del momento. En cuanto a los olores, tenemos un sistema de humo que podría aplacar el olor o asemejar el aroma a azufre, así que no podría estar seguro de a qué se refiere —respondió el socio de Tony.   
—Lo siento. Son preguntas de rutina. En cualquier caso —mientras le extendía una tarjeta de presentación, Dean hizo una pausa.   
—Sam. Puedes llamarme Sam.   
—Sam —Tony se quedó mirando la forma casi animal con la que el agente se quedó mirando a su socio, ignorando por completo su presencia en el lugar—… Cualquier cosa que recuerdes por más ínfima o ridícula que parezca, por favor, llámame.   
—Será un placer, Dean.   
Tanto Sam como Tony esperaron a que el agente saliera del recinto para intercambiar opiniones.   
—Conque agente del F.B.I., ¿eh? —soltó Tony, apoyando ambos codos y su cuerpo contra la barra.   
—¿Qué? —se sonrió Sam—. ¿Molesto?   
—Precavido.   
—¡Qué paranoico eres! —reconoció su socio, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.   
—Recién vi a alguien espiando en los vestidores.   
—Te dije que tenemos que ponerle llave a esa salida…   
—Te vi animado con ese “agente”, ¿o fue mi imaginación?   
—Sabes que siempre tuve debilidad por los uniformados…   
—Lo sé. Por ahora, creo que llamaré a un cerrajero. Aunque esa ratita que se metió…   
—¿Ratita? Eres un poeta, Tony. 

* * *

Dean subió con una sonrisa al Impala. Al mirar a su derecha, vio a Peter temblando en el asiento de al lado.   
—¿Peter? Oye, ¿qué sucede?   
—¿Podemos regresar al hotel, por favor? —musitó el muchacho.   
—Pero, Peter, ¿qué tienes? ¿Otra visión?   
Dean preocupado, agarró a Peter del hombro, pero él se zafó.   
—Volvamos, por favor, Dean.   
El aludido encendió el vehículo y regresó lo más rápido que pudo al motel.   
—Voy a comprar algo para comer —le dijo a Peter luego de que él bajara del automóvil—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?   
—Lo que quieras.   
—De acuerdo —dijo Dean, lentamente. Esperó a que Peter entrara al motel y condujo el Impala hasta una casa de comidas rápidas. Mientras esperaba en la fila de automóviles, pensaba qué podría estar sucediéndole a Peter. Desde que su viejo se lo encargó, su deber había sido velar por la seguridad de ese niño y enseñarle todo lo que John le había enseñado a él para que se valiera por sí mismo. Lo que no estaba entre sus planes había sido adoptar a ese pequeño como si fuera su hermano, aquel hermano menor que había perdido a manos de un demonio que también había amenazado con llevarse a ese muchacho. Dean llegó a la ventanilla, hizo el pedido, lo recibió y volvió al motel. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Peter en el comedor, pero el sonido del agua de la ducha le daba una ligera idea de dónde podía encontrarse en ese momento—. ¿Peter? Ya volví. Si no te apuras, me como también tu comida.   
—Está bien. Ya termino —alcanzó a oír Dean muy débilmente al otro lado de la puerta.   
Trató de esperar a que Peter saliera del baño, pero le pudo más el hambre que tenía. Las ganas que había tenido de someter a Sam, lo habían sobrepasado, y tenía que descargarse de alguna manera, y eso era comiendo. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener a ese hombre entre sus piernas, jalándole los cabellos mientras él- Peter saliendo del baño interrumpió sus fantasías.   
—¿Qué? —inquirió Peter al ver cómo la mirada perdida que Dean había tenido hasta ese momento ahora estaba posaba sobre él.  
—Nada. Estaba pensando en algo —Peter suspiró y le dio la espalda. Si algo había aprendido teniendo a Dean de buen humor, había sido no dejar su ropa en la habitación, así que salió del cuarto de baño vestido y con el bolso en la mano, el cual dejó sobre la cama—. ¿Te hizo bien el baño?  
—Ahh… Sí —Peter estaba por abrir su bebida, pero Dean se la quitó—… ¿Qué?  
—Es lo que yo me pregunto. ¿Qué pasó allá atrás? Jamás te vi así.   
Peter quería poner los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que Dean se pusiera en el papel de papá. Sabía que si lo hacía, recibiría ese vaso en medio de la cara, y no tenía ganas de darse otro baño. Sólo el de recién lo había dejado bastante cansado.   
—Bajé. ¿Puedes darme el vaso ahora?  
—¿De dónde?  
—Entré al club, encontré a una pareja teniendo sexo y-  
—¡Vamos, Peter! ¡Tú serás lo que quieras, menos virgen!   
Peter se levantó de la silla y le sacó a Dean la bebida que le había robado.  
—Lo sé. Es que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ese tipo era tan… sensual —mientras pensaba, Peter empezó a mordisquear el sorbete—… No, no es esa la palabra que estoy buscando…  
Dean vio a Peter con la mirada perdida, tal y como él había estado segundos antes.  
—¿Te encontraste con el dueño del lugar?  
—No lo sé. Entré por la parte trasera y llegué a los vestuarios.  
—¿Cómo era el tipo? ¿Alto? —le preguntó mientras levantaba la tapa de la computadora para buscar algo.  
—No. Como de tu estatura, quizás. Estaba vestido con un traje. Creo que tenía el cabello oscuro…   
—¿Es este?   
Dean le enseñó en la computadora una imagen que encontró en internet.  
—El de la derecha, supongo —le respondió mientras el cazador volvía a prestar atención él a la pantalla, antes de cerrarla y dejarla a un lado.  
—Ese es Tony. Es uno de los dueños del club.  
—Ah…  
—¿Sabes, Peter? Creo que hay algo raro en ese club. Tendremos que ir cuando esté en funcionamiento, ¿no lo crees?  
—¿Vas a ir a hablar solo con el comisario?  
—Pensé que me ibas a acompañar —exclamó Dean a punto de ahogarse con un trozo de hamburguesa.  
—Si quieres sigo buscando algo desde acá, pero tengo sueño.  
—No dormiste nada, es obvio que vas a estar cansado. Hagamos algo, presta atención al teléfono. Cualquier cosa, llama a Bobby, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí, señor.  
—No me digas así…  
—Te gusta. Te infla el ego.   
—Cállate, perra…  
—Idiota…

* * *

La visita a la comisaría había resultado por demás inútil. Lo más relevante que Dean pudo obtener de todo aquello fue que si cualquiera de esos oficiales tuviera que arrestar a alguien, terminaría dejando escapar al criminal. 

* * *

Había caído la noche cuando hasta el gerente del motel donde estaban registrados puso un cartel de “Regreso en 10 minutos”. Todo el pueblo estaba ya reunido en Antemoesa. Dean y Peter llegaron con los trajes que usaban cuando simulaban ser agentes federales, pero sin la corbata. Mientras Dean veía a Peter siendo interrogado por el guardia de seguridad, ya estaba sacando la identificación falsa de su saco, pero no debió hacerlo. Después de sobornarlo, Peter lo acompañó dentro del lugar.  
—¿Y ese dinero?  
—¿Qué te importa? —soltó Peter con una pícara sonrisa. Definitivamente, si tuviera que elegir a un hermano, no sería a él.  
—¡Agente! —ambos fueron recibidos por Sam, quien se mostró afectuoso saludando a Dean con un beso en cada una de las mejillas—. ¿Traes compañía?  
—Sí, este es mi compañero. El agente Palmer.   
—Encantado, mi nombre es Sam —se presentó el hombre extendiéndole la mano al muchacho.  
—Peter… Palmer…   
—Los acompaño al mejor lugar para ver el espectáculo. Síganme, por favor.  
Dean y Peter siguieron a Sam escaleras arriba donde accedieron a habitaciones con vista al escenario. Dean dejó que Peter fuera el primero en entrar. Cuando quiso hacerlo él, pudo sentir un fuerte agarre sobre uno de sus brazos.   
—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó a Sam.  
—Hay algo sobre lo que debo discutir contigo —su voz sonaba extraña. Dean intercambió miradas con Peter—. Me llevo un momento a tu compañero, pero enseguida llegará alguien a atenderte, no te preocupes.  
—Claro. Vayan.  
Peter se sentó sobre uno de los dos sillones que iban de lado a lado en la habitación. El tapizado era extrañamente suave y la sensación al tacto le hizo erizar la piel, ocasionando su sonrisa. El sonido ambiente era una música suave, la del espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera, imperceptible. Se puso de pie y vio lo que sucedía sobre el escenario. Los presentes rompieron en aplausos cuando vieron a una mujer apareciendo sobre la pasarela. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, incluso la de Peter. No sabía al son de qué canción estaba bailando, pero sí podía decir que tenía a todos hipnotizados.   
—Buenas noches —Peter sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al oír su voz. Vio el reflejo de la persona que había entrado en el vidrio y tragó saliva en seco—. Sam me mandó a atenderte —Peter giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a él, y el sujeto le agarró una de las manos para besarla. Sintió su barba clavándose sobre su piel y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustó—. Mi nombre es Tony. ¿Cómo debería llamarte a ti?  
—Peter —musitó—… Me llamo Peter…  
—Es un placer conocerte, Peter —le dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y se acercaba a su oído—. Haré que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti. 

* * *

Sam condujo a Dean a lo que parecía ser su oficina. Allí sirvió un trago para ambos.   
—Pensé en lo que dijiste.  
—Dije muchas cosas —reconoció Dean recibiendo el vaso y sentándose en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio.   
—Sobre las personas que desaparecieron.   
—Ah, eso.  
—No es muy difícil de imaginar por qué se fueron de aquí.   
—¿Irse?  
—Sí. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Este lugar es un basurero. Nosotros nos mantenemos porque aquí las personas son felices, Dean. Y cuando se dan cuenta que esto no es suficiente, quieren más, y se van. ¿Acaso tú no piensas eso?  
—¿En la felicidad?  
—En querer algo más —ahí estaba otra vez ese tono de voz que revolvía algo dentro de Dean. Y el no saber qué, lo enloquecía, porque por primera vez, se sentía indefenso. De pequeño había vivido entre monstruos, y a ellos los comprendía, cuando se trataba de humanos, estaba perdido. Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso mientras su mirada no podía despegarse de la de Sam. Podía sentir lo calmo y seguro de sí mismo que estaba el otro sujeto, y eso le crispaba los nervios—. ¿Crees que no lo noté, Dean? —el aludido le hizo una mueca, dándole a entender que no estaba comprendiendo a qué se refería. Sam se sonrió y se le acercó inclinando su largo cuerpo hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Dean—. ¿Crees que no noté todo lo que quieres hacerme? —Dean tragó en seco. ¿Tan transparente era ante ese sujeto? Sam agarró su mano y saboreó uno de sus dedos, metiéndolo y sacándolo de entre sus labios acompañándose de sonidos obscenos. Repentinamente, Dean se zafó del agarre, lo agarró con fuerza del cabello y besó sus labios con pasión, levantándose y arrinconándolo contra el escritorio. Recorrió su largo cuello con su lengua y dejó marcas que esperaba duraran hasta el día siguiente. Sam lo agarró de los glúteos para frotar su entrepierna contra la suya mientras gemía su nombre. De pronto, Dean lo soltó, y Sam hizo lo mismo.  
—Ponte de rodillas —le dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se bajaba la cremallera—. Quiero saber lo bien que lo haces con esa boca.

* * *

Peter y Tony estaban sentados frente a frente. Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra. La bebida que había mandado a buscar Tony, seguía en medio de la mesa. El sonido del hielo derritiéndose dentro de su vaso vacío hizo que Peter saltara en su lugar por la sorpresa que eso le ocasionó.  
—¿Tienes frío?  
—No —susurró Peter—… No, señor.  
—Tony, pequeño. Está bien que me digas Tony.   
—De acuerdo, Tony —balbuceó el aludido que al sentir la mirada del hombre, volvió la suya sobre el escenario.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?   
—Veinticinco —musitó Peter.  
—Pues, ¡qué bien te mantienes! Aparentas ser mucho más joven.   
—Eso me han dicho…  
Peter volvió a tiritar. La incomodidad le estaba ganando, pero estaban en medio de un caso, y no podía dejarse vencer. Estaba seguro que en su lugar, Dean no lo haría. Tony se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia él para frotar su espalda y brazos para darle un poco de calor.  
—No está bien que mi cliente favorito se enferme, ¿no?  
Peter le sonrió tímidamente antes de volver poco a poco a su papel de agente federal.  
—¿Podría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre las desapariciones que han venido sucediendo?   
—¿Por qué? —Peter levantó la vista para mirarlo—. Ahora no importa eso, ¿verdad?  
—¿De qué está hablando…?  
—Te vi, Peter —respondió Tony mientras detenía poco a poco el movimiento sobre el cuerpo del muchacho—. Hoy por la tarde, escondido en las escaleras —Peter sintió frío. No el frío que había tenido cuando pensó que John lo mataría, cuando pensó que Dean lo mataría. Era un frío que no tenía explicación—. Vi tu pequeña mano aquí —susurró Tony en un tono de voz que a Peter le dolió mientras sentía la palma del hombre frotándose contra su erección—, frotándose como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora —debía huir—. ¿Lo querías? ¿Eh? —Peter contaba con la habilidad para quebrarle los dedos de la mano a ese tipo, pero lo que le estaba haciendo se sentía demasiado bien. Aún sintiendo su piel por encima de la ropa, Peter podía sentir su erección prendiéndose fuego dentro de sus pantalones—. Querías ser esa bailarina. Deseabas ser ella. ¿Todavía lo quieres, Peter? —sus labios se posaron castamente sobre la frente de Peter mientras sus manos se encargaban ahora de recostar su cuerpo sobre el sofá—. ¿Quieres ser mi bailarina?   
Peter jadeaba. No podía pensar. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. Advertirle a Dean que algo no estaba bien con ese lugar. Pero la mirada de Tony y el deseo que bombeaba por sus venas, se lo impidieron.   
—Sí, quiero serlo.

* * *

El regreso al motel fue en silencio. Era como si ambos estuvieran arrepentidos de sus acciones, pero, al momento de ponerse a recordar lo que había sucedido, la realidad era que no lo estaban en lo absoluto. Dean entró a la ducha, y aunque Peter le dijo que luego él se metería, cuando salió, lo encontró dormido en la cama. 

* * *

Tony entró a la oficina, y encontró a Sam fumando un habano.   
—Te cogiste al federal, ¿no?   
Su socio lo miró, sorprendido, y le enseñó una brillante sonrisa.  
—¿Qué me delató?  
—Bueno, tienes la camisa completamente abierta y —Tony se acercó al escritorio para agarrar la ropa interior de Sam, que estaba en el suelo— dejaste esto por aquí.   
—Te lo agradezco. Estaba a punto de ponerme a buscar eso —su socio le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente suyo—. Y déjame decirte, mi querido Watson, que ese tipo no es un federal.   
—¿Qué clase de examen tuviste que hacerle?  
—Ese tipo, y el niño que seguramente también te habrás cogido.   
—Que perspicaz…  
—Son cazadores.  
La expresión de desconcierto de Tony, ocasionó que Sam sonriera.  
—¿Qué?  
—Para peor. Son los Winchester.  
Tony pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en su socio. Claro, eso no podía ser cierto.  
—Espera un momento, Samuel.   
—Es Sam.  
—Espera un momento. Si Peter hubiera sido un cazador, mínimo, hubiera disparado y haber hecho luego las preguntas.  
—Ellos no lo saben. No tienen idea de lo que somos.   
—¿Qué haremos?   
—Papi Winchester ya ha dejado el plano terrenal. Creo que no debemos preocuparnos por estos chicos. Va a estar bueno pasar el rato con ellos. Después… Pueden fácilmente engrosar la lista de personas desaparecidas de este mugroso pueblo. Al fin y al cabo, después de un par de meses, nadie más se acordará de investigar al respecto.

* * *

Los golpes sobre la puerta pusieron de mal humor a Dean.   
—¿Para qué mierda te llevas las llaves si-? —al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bobby, quien lo miró sorprendido—. Ah, pensé que era Peter.   
—También me alegra verte —bromeó Bobby mientras veía a Dean volver a la cama.   
—¿Qué haces aquí?   
—Hace una semana que intento comunicarme con ustedes y ninguno me devuelve la llamada.  
—Estuvimos ocupados.   
—¿No tienen tiempo siquiera para hacer una maldita llamada?  
Dean trató de hacerlo callar al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse para darle paso a Peter.  
—Bobby. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Ustedes están raros. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?  
—Nada, Bobby. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?  
Tanto Peter como Dean comenzaron a reír por algo que sólo ellos parecían comprender.   
—No sucede nada, claro. Jovencito, deja esas bolsas sobre la mesa. Te sientas ahí y entre los dos me dicen qué vinieron a hacer a este pueblo.   
A medida que ambos cazadores le iban relatando a Bobby el caso que habían ido a investigar, fueron poco a poco volviendo a sus cabales. Mientras ellos hablaban, Bobby les preparó un brebaje que ambos bebieron de mala gana.   
—¡¿Qué mierda tenía esto?! —Dean tosió por el mal sabor que tenía.   
—O lo bebes todo, o te lo hago beber de una patada. Ustedes son dos idiotas.   
—Habla por Dean —le dijo Peter.  
—¡Oye!  
—¡Los dos fueron atacados por sirenas!  
—¿Sirenas?  
—¿Estuvieron con alguien esta semana?  
—¿Estar…? —inquirió Peter.  
—Oh, lo siento. ¿Necesitas que te lo grafique? Y esos tipos de los que me están hablando seguro que están metidos hasta el cuello en todo esto.   
—Espera. Bobby. ¿Cómo atacados? —reiteró Dean.   
—No es que van a caer bajo la influencia de una sirena por el sonido de su voz. Es más que nada con un intercambio de fluidos, de cualquier tipo: beber del mismo vaso, un beso de lengua.  
—Ah —dijeron al unísono Dean y Peter.  
—¡Pero…!  
Peter estaba a punto de defenderse, pero Bobby siguió hablando.  
—Una vez que eso sucede, se genera un lazo inquebrantable con la sirena. Se vuelven sus víctimas, respiran y se desviven por ella. La víctima seguirá yendo hacia ella hasta que quede hecho un despojo humano. Cuando eso sucede, la sirena se encarga de eliminarlo.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo pasa? —dijo Peter, después de hilvanar algunos pensamientos que tenía sueltos en la cabeza.  
—¿Para qué?   
—Desde esa primera vez con la sirena hasta volverse su presa, ¿cuánto tiempo pasa?   
—Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas, Peter? —Dean se volvió el centro de las miradas—. Bobby, tiene razón. Esos tipos nos jodieron… En todo el sentido de la palabra —el cazador se levantó de la cama lentamente y sintió sus huesos crujiendo dentro de su cuerpo—. Bueno, Bobby, te falta lo más importante, ¿cómo los matamos? 

* * *

Peter podía sentir sus manos temblando sobre sus piernas. No sería esta la primera vez que se enfrentara a un monstruo que tenía forma humana, pero lo sentía de esa manera, o quizás, peor.   
—No puedo hacerlo —gimoteó.   
—No digas eso —le pidió Dean, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para que el Impala siguiera su camino.  
—¡Es que no puedo hacerlo! Maldita sea… No puedo hacerlo…  
Dean estacionó a un lado, sin detener el ronroneo del vehículo. Se acercó a Peter y llamó su atención palmeándole la espalda.  
—Sí puedes. Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú más que nadie, puedes —el aludido lo miró—. Ambos sabemos que, de los dos, tú eres el más fuerte. Así que no me vengas con esas estupideces. Matemos a esos monstruos y saquémonos esta mierda de encima.   
Mientras Dean agarraba el volante del Impala, Peter pudo ver sus manos tiritando levemente. Dean tenía miedo. Y aún más que él. 

* * *

Era de día y esperaban que el club estuviera vacío. Entraron por la puerta trasera, empuñando sus armas, pero en el vestuario no había nadie, al igual que en el salón principal. Subieron las escaleras y encontraron las habitaciones vacías. Una luz al final del pasillo les llamó la atención. Con las espaldas pegadas a la pared, se acercaron a la última de las puertas, reconociendo ambos las voces de Sam y Tony. Dean tomó aire y exhaló, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y entrando a la oficina con su arma en alto, al igual que Peter.  
—¿Esa es una nueva forma de decir buenos días? —bromeó Tony.   
Dean disparó a Sam en el brazo. Él se lo agarró con fuerza. Trató que no fuera visible el humo que estaba saliendo de la herida, pero le resultó imposible.  
—Es inútil —dijo Dean—. Es plata.  
Ante la confesión, Tony se puso de pie, lo cual ocasionó que Peter lo apuntara con el arma.   
—Esperen un momento. Debe haber un error.  
—Ustedes, monstruos. Nosotros, cazadores. Dime dónde está el maldito error —dijo Dean. Vio a Sam de reojo. Estaba de pie al lado de su asiento, tratando que la sangre dejara de derramarse de la herida de bala. Aunque su mirada era apenas imperceptible por el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, Dean podía ver cómo sus ojos brillaban—. Jugaron con nosotros. Jugaron con vidas humanas. ¡¿Qué esperaban?! ¿Terminar con nosotros como si fuéramos dos más de sus trofeos?   
—Estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo —susurró Sam. Eso ocasionó que Dean rompiera la formación que había dispuesto antes con Peter y le disparara varias veces, acertando varias veces y fallando otras. Tony aprovechó para salir corriendo de la oficina, pero fue perseguido por Peter, quien logró detenerlo al dispararle a las piernas cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras. Peter bajó cautelosamente. Cuando llegó hasta Tony, este rió.   
—Sí sabes que con eso no vas a matarme, ¿cierto?  
—No —le respondió él, guardando el arma y sacando de entre sus ropas una rama con un extremo puntiagudo que clavó en uno de sus brazos. Luego se sentó sobre Tony y le enseñó lo que tenía en sus manos—. Sangre de una víctima. Esto sí va a matarte.   
Tony tragó saliva en seco. Aún en sus últimos momentos, ese chiquillo le resultaba excitante. Sam siempre había tenido razón. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Peter era un cazador innato.

* * *

Bobby espiaba detrás de Dean el interior del Impala.   
—¿Qué tanto estás mirando?   
—Disculpa, pero es que no puedo acostumbrarme —le respondió el aludido con una fingida sonrisa.   
—Sí, bueno… No es algo que se vea todos los- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Qué les dije con usar a mi bebé para hacer sus cochinadas! ¡Consíganse un cuarto, al menos!   
Dean volvió su mirada al asiento delantero y le devolvió la sonrisa a quien estaba esperándolo.  
—Lo dice como si él no te hiciera lo mismo cuando nosotros nos estamos aquí —dijo Tony.  
—Yo se lo hago a él también —retrucó Sam—. Versatilidad, Tony. También deja que Peter lo disfrute alguna vez.   
—Él no se queja. ¿No, cariño?   
Peter se dejó abrazar por Tony. El calor de su cuerpo era más cálido que cualquier abrigo.  
—No. Pero no estaría mal innovar de vez en cuando.   
Dean regresó al Impala y guardó lo que había recibido de Bobby en la guantera, Cruzó miradas con Sam y besó sus labios.   
—Tu novio le está dando malas ideas al mío —dijo Tony.   
—¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste que deje a Peter ser el activo de la relación? —inquirió el aludido mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.   
—¿Por qué asumen que yo soy el pasivo?   
—Porque por más que lo intente, no te veo de otra manera —respondió Dean,  
—Odio que me trates como a un niño.  
—Acostúmbrate, porque para mí, lo eres.  
—Idiota…  
—Perra…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D  
> No me despido porque todavía falta algo más para terminar esta **_Starker Week Latina_** uwu
> 
> * * *
> 
> Iba a poner acá todas las referencias que hay en la historia, pero el chiste es que me ustedes me digan qué encontraron :P  
> Sin embargo, les dejo abajo algunas cosas que no refieren a ninguno de los dos universos fusionados:  
> \- Antemoesa es el lugar donde, según Hesíoso, habitaban las sirenas.  
> \- Aunque cuando Sam le comenta a Tony que Dean y Peter son “los Winchester”, Peter nunca fue un Winchester, pero al estar conviviendo con John y Dean después de haber sido salvado, es como si lo fuera.


End file.
